Maximum Ride: Unidentified Reports
by Athenschild
Summary: What happens when Athenschild finds some files from the School. Well. He releases them on fanfiction off so find out how Max keeps getting pranked! Much better than it sounds. Mostly Max's point of view. Updates weekly at least sometimes more. Takes place after The Final Warning. FAX! Eggy!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer-**

Athens: i do not own Maximum Ride or any of the flock and/or Dr. Martinez and Ella. They belong to James Patterson. I own **nothing**. Except Subjects B and E, they are my OC's. Also I do not hack or anything illegal.

Introduction-

Athens: I was going though some so called 'hacked' network files (how can it be illegal to do if the files don't exist) when I came across these reports about the flock and Subjects B and E. No idea who those people are yet. Poor souls...

These things never happened, with subjects that don't exist. All these things come fro the report. I got to get this out before **they** find me. My signal is impossible to trace

Alarm: ~security breach~

Athens: Got to go. Talk later, **they **are here. Remember TRUST NO ONE, except we rites and fanfiction writes. ~grabs pistol off table! and runs to grab black

Alarm: ~security breach~

Alarm: ~security breach~

Alarm: ~security breach~


	2. Chapter 1

Athens: So guess who came through my door to rob me of my food. Max say hi.

Max: No why am I still here anyways.

Athens: Well...

Max: You kidnaped me didn't you.

Athens: Well you did walk in here yourself.

**Disclamer- **

Max: Athens does not own Me or any people from the Maximum ride books Also he does not own Jimmy Buffett.

Athens: Good for saying that. Now here is some chocolate chip cookies.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_I fell to my knees with a knife in my back._ Well that's a nice way to start a song Jimmy Buffett. It sounds like you just died, which would be sad because he is such a good song writer. It would be like if Fang died. Ah Fang...

My thoughts were interrupted by the biggest blast that I had ever felt. It was like what Gazzy said about Big Boy. This felt even bigger. The entire room moved with the blast. That's when my day went down hill.

"Gazzy! I going to kill you when you get back in here." I yelled out the window. He just cracked up. "That kid..." I muttered to myself. Then I heard the flock down stairs in the kitchen. Messing with the toaster. Without Iggy cause he's sick and Ella is in there with him. Who knows if he still is sick, I mean it has been a week. In there. Alone. With Ella. Crap.  
**-I am still working on chapter just want you guys to have something-**

* * *

**Athens: sorry this is short, I am really busy this week. Thank for the reviews.**

**r&r please**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Athens: I think that this shows the "Mother bear protecting herself from her cubs" don't you think Max.**

**Max: ~eating food~ Ya, ya sure.**

**Athens: Also I don't own Maximum ride or the flock yet. Just kidding. **

**~lights go out and a single spot light shines on Athens~**

**Athens: Or am I. Dun dun dunnn.**

**Silent: He always had a way of dramatic endings.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As I ran down the hall towards the stairs I saw the door was closed to Iggy's room. Well, I thought to myself, I can find out what their up to later. Well the last time the flock played with some kitchen equipment, they spilled smoothie all over the floor and wall. ( thanks St. Fang of Boredom I got that from Another Case of the Avian Bird Flu. Now back to the story) Now I could only think of the horror that they unleashed on Iggy when he got better.

Ok, in my defense I was thinking about Iggy and Ella more than I was paying attention to the dog poo that was in front of the stairs. So of course as I fell down the stairs, like the idiot that Jeb is, I heard someone chuckle on the landing and then kick me down the rest of the stairs.

When I got up from being kicked down the stairs, I looked up to see Fang standing there with one of those rare grins on his face. One that said, "the great Maximum Ride fell for the whole 'flock in danger' by kitchen equipment and I got it on camera". Wait. Camera? Oh, you know the small little palm camera that was in his hand. Rolling.

"Fang, when I get my hands on that camera, I swear to God that I will kick your ass into next Tuesday, and then rip your spinal cord out and beat you and the rest of the flock with it." As I said these things his face paled, but I did not stop there, "Then I will call Jeb and ask him for ten needles and stab you with them until you tell me that I am great leader, then I will replant your spine in you."

By this he was cowering in the corner on the landing with the camera in his palm stretched out to me. I took it with me to the kitchen to find Iggy making more toast for the Flock.

* * *

**Max: you know what I find interesting, is that you write the author nots after you write your chapters, both of them.**

**Athens: is that strange, Max?**

**Max: probably.**

**Athens: well it helps that I have most of the chapters written before I post them. Also I am so sorry that these chapters are so short, I promise that the next one will be longer.**

* * *

**R&R for faster chapter. Also of you what to see something happen send me a message of what you want to happen and I will try to add it. Two more reviews and I will post on Sunday**


	4. Chapter 3

**Athens: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Silence: But I do!**

**athens: WHAT?**

**Silence: I am joking! You should have seen the look on your face.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Iggy..."I mumbled."You're here." Then my brain kicked into God speed. "Waitareyoustillsickorwasthatacoverfortheprankthatijustnowfoundoutabout," Nudge started to say something but i did not want to hear it, "Nowijustthreatenedfangdoyouguyswanttohearwhatwassaid..." I never had a chance. The duct tape was over my mouth in a second.

Now first let me explain God speed. What happens is you speak very fast and your reflexes are enhanced to register anything that happens and act before you can see who it is. So say Angle had enough of the talk( no Max not the one you get from your Mom/Dad when you are older. You should know this stuff it's your life.) and came up beside you to tape your mouth shut for a few minutes. You can all see when this is going.

So as Angle came up behind me I thrust out my hand in a fist towards her and hit her stomach, knocking her to the ground with her breathing hard. That 'woke' me up from my crazy God speed.

"Oh my, Angle. I'm so sorry." I said with tears coming down my checks after I removed the duct tape. With saying that I reached my hand to help her up. She up was breathing hard.

Nudge came over to take Angle to see Total in their room [yes, Angle and the dog share a room] who was still crying.

**Fang**

As I got over the fact that Max just threatened me, I heard a large thump coming from downstairs. I got up brushed myself off and ran downstairs to find Angle and Nudge walking down the hall.

When I looked at the Flock, who had different looks on their faces. Gazzy, who had just come in to the house just before I heard the thump and is covered in dust, had a killing expression on his face that was normally reserved for Jeb and other so called 'scientists'. God, I thought, I hope that he is not mad at me. But he was staring at Max.

Iggy, having heard Max slap Angle, was shocked. Ella, who I noticed that she was sting close to Iggy, was crying softly and glaring at Max.

**Max**

Crap. That's all I can say. Fang who had walked down the stairs only moments ago, who had been staring at everyone else, turned to me.

"What the hell did you do Max?" He inquired. Looking at me as if to say "If you hurt Angle, there's going to be a murder tonight" look.

"Fine, Fang. You know how Angles face is usually not bruised. Ya, well I kinda hit her face...Ya." Every second Fangs face turned red. Now it looked like his head was about to explode. Right then, if his head did explode that would have solved all my problems. But Fang had other plans.

He ran at me and tackled me to the ground and sat on me. Then God must have seen my situation, and sent help.

"I'm home...Fang why are you on top of Max?" Asked my Mom who just happened to be caring a new steak knife.

**Fang**

Crap.

**Mrs. Martinez (new pov)**

Lord help me.

Now I have got two teenagers, one of which is on my Daughter... Fang!

**Max**

Ha. That will teach Fang, who was being pulled off of me by his ear by my mom, who was still caring the knife. Ya! Go mom!

Then I looked over at the flock and Ella. "Look guys, I so sorry for what happened to Angle..." But the were already cracking up. "What was me Hitting Angle plan too?"

"Well" said Nudge with Angle by her side unharmed, "you really did not hit her. She put on fake blood when she got behind you after you 'hit' her."

"Well that's great, but how did you get my mom to come home at the exact time that you wanted to?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Angle.

"you got my mom to help you guys prank me."

"No Max, she did not help us." Then we realized what my Mom thought.

* * *

**Athens: R&R **

**~Max comes running in~**

**Max: how did you get these files!?**

**Athens: do you even read what I post?**

**Max: well...**


	5. Please Help

**Athens: Sorry for not updating I am having writers block. If you want send me some ideas and I will put it in the story with some credit to you. This is where I am at. Thanks...**

* * *

As I dragged Fang down to the basement, I muttered to myself, "Fang, Fang, what were you thinking?"

**Max**

As Angle and I ran down the stairs, we heard the slam of the door to the basement.

"Mother" I yelled, "Open the door before I call Iggy down here to rig the door to blow." As I said this Angle came over to the door and without waring, kicked the door open to reveal Fang tied to a chair with my mom standing next to him.


End file.
